


Stars

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cute, F/M, First Time, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, I just went with it, I'm Just Trying To Find More Tags Now, Kissing, Late at Night, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Romantic Comedy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, She Wears Her Shirt Because I Forgot To Write She Took It Off, Stars, There's Some Moments I thought Was Funny But May Just Be Me, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Well Maybe Not Completely Comedy, night sky, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: “Robbie… Hey, Robbie…” A sweet and gentle voice seeps into my dreams as a pair of hands press against my chest, the feeling of being rocked back and forth causing me to relax further into my slumber. “Can you hear me, Robbie?” Nope… All I hear are the whispers of the dream fairies beckoning me to join them. “Robbie…” The voice sighs as the pressure on my chest is suddenly lifted and pulled away from me, a slight sadness in my heart as my gentle rocking was disturbed.“Just… Five more minutes…” I mumble as I turn to my side, my mind slowly fading back into a deep slumber as the pleasures of a good rest seduce me into its embrace. With my lack of sleep caused by a long night’s worth of gaming pulling the reigns on my decisions, I eagerly jump into the sleep demon’s arms, the prospect of more sleep already better than heaven to me. Ahh~ it’s so warm… there’s nothing better in this world than completely giving yourself up to what your heart and mind desires…...This is a story about a somewhat cute and pure love between two childhood friends, an almost romantic comedy like feel to it if I would say so myself. Do not be fooled though as this is in fact a smut work and the ending may have some surprises.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Stars

“Robbie… Hey, Robbie…” A sweet and gentle voice seeps into my dreams as a pair of hands press against my chest, the feeling of being rocked back and forth causing me to relax further into my slumber. “Can you hear me, Robbie?” Nope… All I hear are the whispers of the dream fairies beckoning me to join them. “Robbie…” The voice sighs as the pressure on my chest is suddenly lifted and pulled away from me, a slight sadness in my heart as my gentle rocking was disturbed.

“Just… Five more minutes…” I mumble as I turn to my side, my mind slowly fading back into a deep slumber as the pleasures of a good rest seduce me into its embrace. With my lack of sleep caused by a long night’s worth of gaming pulling the reigns on my decisions, I eagerly jump into the sleep demon’s arms, the prospect of more sleep already better than heaven to me. Ahh~ it’s so warm… there’s nothing better in this world than completely giving yourself up to what your heart and mind desires…

“Robbie…” The voice from earlier sighs, her tone now clearly irritated and disappointed at the same time. Well, I honestly couldn’t really care less about anything else at the moment, the sleep demon in my head now offering me snacks and games to keep me in her domain. Yes miss sleep demon, I would like another glass of soda and a bag of chips… “WAKE UP!” The voice suddenly screams as a strong wave of bloodlust and a large weight is suddenly forced onto my side, the sudden tsunami of pain enough to fiercely grab me by my neck and drag me away from my beloved demon. It was as if a tidal wave had crashed into my safe space, my paradise, the muddy waters washing away everything that I loved and cared about. I quickly turn to face my demon goddess, her silhouette already long gone as the currents drag her into the horizons. I scream in agony as I reach out for her, but my short arms could never reach that far… The pain builds up inside me, my screams slowly muffled as the waters rise higher and higher. I shut my eyelids to protect myself, my emotions forcing themselves out of my body in a last-ditch effort to save itself…

“FUUUUUUUUCK!” I scream in response to the sudden body slam, the spot where an elbow had dug into my sensitive side now continuously barraging me with arrows of pain. I turn to face the cause of my suffering, a lone schoolgirl already recovered and standing beside my bed as if she had never left that spot to begin with. “How many times have I told you not to wake me up like that? Huh, Emily?”

“I tried to wake you up normally.” Emily feigns innocence with a sideward glance before turning back to me and presenting me the cheekiest grin I had ever seen. “But I guess Mr Sleepyhead here needed a more… persuasive way of waking up.”

“That doesn’t mean you can elbow drop my precious stomach!” I retort as I continue to soothe the burning pain in my side with my hands, though they were clearly not working as well as I had hoped. “Owowowow…” I groan in pain as I glare at the schoolgirl, the young woman clearly not regretting what she had done, just as with the thousands of times she had done this before. Even though she looked like she was one of the pretty and popular kids in her school uniform, her hair styled to the latest trends and her attire barely passing the school regulations, she was a pretty rambunctious woman. Being next-door neighbours for as long as I can remember, Emily and I were what you could call childhood friends. We had spent most of our childhood together, walking around the neighbourhood, playing games at each other’s homes, occasionally climbing the mountain trails found in the mountains near our countryside home… you could say we did almost everything together. It was because of those many years together that I knew what Emily’s real personality was like… a tomboy.

Even though she was fashionable and trendy now, Emily was once that one girl you couldn’t tell apart from the young boys running around the park kicking footballs.Whenever she was around the playground, she would completely cover herself with dirt and grime by the end of the day. Whenever she was at the riverside by the mountains, she would quickly strip down to her undergarments before joining the boys in the cold river water. Whenever she was on the hiking trails, she would climb trees and pick bugs with her bare hands, a feat that would make most girls scream and run in terror. It was thus rather normal for me to treat her as if she was just another one of the guys, our friendship pretty much a bromance that did everything together… at least it was for a long time.

“Here…” Emily crouches beside my bed as she leans over to my side; her soft and small hands gently removing my larger, rougher one before her lips gently descend onto my sore spot, an audible smooch filling my ears. “Better?”

“Better.” I blink, the sudden affection attack catching me by surprise as the pain caused by her self-taught wrestling move suddenly disappears, the feeling of her soft lips on my skin the only thing left in my head.

“Great. Now quickly get changed, we got to go to school.” Emily smiles as she launches back onto her feet, the young woman flashing me a coy smile before happily skipping out of my room. I could only lie there, dumbfounded, before my eyes naturally turn to face the clock on my bedside table, the numbers flashing across the screen enough to shock me out of my trance.

“WHAT?! 7:30?! SHIT!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That’s not funny Emily…” I sigh as I relax into my seat, my breathing still in a fluster due to my early morning sprint. Immediately after Emily had left my room, I anxiously rushed through my morning routine, my black hair barely combed and my teeth only scarcely brushed. I was then even more shocked by how Emily had left before I was done, the young woman normally waiting for me to walk to school together. “Do you know how panicked I was when I missed the bus?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry… hahahaha!” Emily apologises with tears in her eyes before bursting out into another round of laughter, her clear lack of apologetic behaviour ticking me off. “I tried to wake you up but you took so long… plus you know I can’t break my good attendance now, can I?” Emily grins at me as if blatantly telling me her attendance meant more than our long standing friendship… and our recent new relationship…

“I would at least have liked to walk to school with my girlfriend… you know… while holding hands…” I blush as my own words embarrass me, the fact that this was my first relationship making me easily flustered. Like any other young male, my head was filled with the ABCs of love and relationships the minute the fact of being in one registered in my mind. I was desperate and eager to push through the many steps as quickly as possible, the end goal something my instincts commanded me to obtain. But, sadly, my mind was still too immature to grasp at that goal, the simple first steps already making me nervous. I had hoped that maybe it wasn’t just me… maybe Emily was feeling the same way?

“What are you, a grade schooler?” Emily laughs as my blush deepens, the fact that I was so flustered at the thought of us holding hands now even more embarrassing that it had just been.

“I’m a high schooler just like you!” I scream out defensively as I push myself out of my seat, the loud screeching noise that followed shortly after causing the entire class to turn and face me. “Ah… Sorry for the disturbance…” I shyly apologise before sitting back down, my blush now insanely red. I glance over at Emily, the young woman’s face now contorted weirdly as she desperately holds in her laughter. I sigh as I place my head onto my desk, my energy levels now completely depleted… and first period hadn’t even started yet. “Couldn’t you have at least, you know, waited for me?”

“What? And get my beautiful school uniform all dirty?” Emily jokes as she leaps off her chair and does a spin, her pleated skirt fluttering upwards and barely missing a risky panty shot. I feel my blush return as my girlfriend came into full view, my eyes glued onto her as if I was staring at an angel. Without even thinking, my eyes begin to glance over her. Starting from her head, I begin to etch her gracious form into my mind once again; her long dark brown hair tied into neat low hanging twin tails, such that each end was draped over her shoulders and barely dangling above her small but perky B-cup breasts hidden behind her school cardigan, her porcelain skin free of blemishes if not for a pair of small moles decorating her right cheek, her round-shaped eyes which she made look bigger with make-up, her small button nose, her glimmering white teeth which were normally hiding behind her cute bow-shaped lips proudly presenting themselves whenever she gave a large grin, her slender waist and feminine hips which blesses her with an almost hour-glass like figure and finally, which I feel was her greatest charm point, her long, slender model-like legs.

It was as if they were a gift directly from the heavens. Perfectly crafted with the image of beauty in mind, Emily’s legs were made long, slender and naturally gorgeous. Strangely enough, or maybe it was another gift bestowed upon them, Emily’s legs would often end up blemish free even if she gets graved or cut. Bruises and the like do not stain her skin but, instead, quickly heals and disappears. Even as a child, whenever she would get injured, her skin would heal pretty quickly. Granted, she would often wear long pants whenever she had played with us, which was then not more than once a week, but even then her legs would heal from any injuries that manage to break through the fabric. It’s a miracle, her legs were, and I could stare at them all day long…

“Robert?”

I really could stare at her all day, her beauty constantly capturing and captivating me. I was still surprised at how well she had grown up, even though I was beside her all the way, the small girl that she once was now becoming a fully grown and attractive young woman.

“Robert Beckins? Are you present today?” 

Ahh~ I’m so glad that this angel was my girlfriend… I still can’t believe how our relationship had changed so quickly. I was completely prepared for rejection when I had asked her out yesterday, my mind already playing out scenarios where I would have to fight my own feelings to ensure she would stay be my side as a friend. To me, even if we were not in a romantic relationship, having Emily by my side was all I needed.

“Robert James Beckins!” A shrill voice not belonging to a person I would like to hear call my name snaps me out of my delusions, a dried up old hag standing where Emily was just seconds ago. I glance to my right where Emily’s seat was, the young woman stifling her laughter as she watched everything unfold. I swore that I would pay her back tenfold later… but first I have to deal with the problem right before me. “Mr Beckins… What nerve you have to completely ignore my call for attendance and interrupt my class.” The hag known as my homeroom teacher and the head of discipline at my countryside school sighs as she begins her lengthy lecture, my mind quickly tuning her out as she once again complains about how kids these days are rude brats who don’t respect the elderly, about how she was once a teacher at a big school in the city before she graciously decided to return to her hometown to teach the next generation, about how daydreaming in class will affect our futures, etc etc.

This was honestly not the first time I was being berated by this hag, my constant late-night gaming and preference for oversleeping making it such that I would often sleep in class. I had once listened to her entire lecture simply because I knew I was in the wrong and oh did I regret that. It was as If I was listening to a bitter grandpa complaining about how bread and milk had once been less than 20 cents and how bad society was becoming. Since then I would actively tune out anything this teacher said, which more often than not only ended with a warning and a slap on the wrist.

“Do you understand, Robert?” The old hag finally finished her long lecture as the sound of my name tells my mind everything was over. I release a sigh of relief as I smile at my homeroom teacher, my lips moving faster than my sleep-deprived brain.

“Of course, you old hag!” I proudly reply as the whole class gasps, a moment of awkward silence filling the room as I realise what I had just said, a loud burst of laughter following soon after.

“PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE! NOW!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hahahahahahahahahah!” Emily laughs out loud for what felt like the hundredth time today, the sky already turning orange as we finally begin to walk home from school. My homeroom teacher had sent me straight into the detention room after school had ended, her role as a teacher coming first as she allowed me to attend classes before giving me my punishment. She then proceeded to lecture me for a good four hours before letting me go with a warning, the longest lecture I had ever experienced.

“It’s not funny Emily…” I sigh loudly as my energy drained body and mind tries to focus on something else, someone else to blame for my suffering. “Why didn’t you tell me homeroom had started?” I ask, the fact that she didn’t shock me out of my delusion clearly what had caused this situation.

“Because I thought it’d be funny?” Emily snickers as I try to grab her, though she was agile enough to step out of my grasp and dash a few meters forward. “Try again, blep…” Emily laughs as she sticks her tongue out at me, her provocation working as we begin a playful chase, something the two of us would do since childhood. With Emily’s twisted personality and love for teasing others, me in particular, we had slowly begun forming an inside joke between us where I would chase her up to her home and give her a noogie if I had caught her… though I had only caught her twice in the past 8 years.

“Come back here!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“God damn… you run… so fast…” I try to speak between pants as I catch my breath; todays chase another loss for me. Emily smiles as she too pants heavily, our chase over the years becoming similar to a long distance sprint at the school sports festival, one that trained Emily to win over the years.

“You just run too slowly.” Emily chuckles as she suddenly erupts into a coughing fit… this one particularly bad. I calmly stood up as I walked behind her, my hand gently placing itself onto her back as I stroke her softly. I could feel my heart tinge in concern, the sight of my girlfriend suffering really doing a number on my emotions. Even though this wasn’t the first time an outbreak like this has happened, this one in particular was one of the worst I had seen.

“Did you eat your medicine?” I ask, the young woman smiling weakly at me as she nods her head. My lips slowly contort into a saddened frown, my arms gently wrapping themselves around Emily as I gently transfer my body warmth and life into her frail figure.

“Thanks…” Emily whispers as her coughing fit slowly dies out, her voice slightly cracked as her throat recovers from the damage it had just endured through. Tapping my arm gently, Emily signals for me to let go, a sign that her pain has more or less subsided. “I’m sorry… for making you see this…”

“What are you talking about?” I flash my girlfriend a weak smile as I place my hand atop her head, my palm gently stroking her hair as I try to ease what little pain she had left. “I would never blame you for what your body has to go through.”

“Thanks…” Emily replies, a light blush forming on her cheek as the air between us gets awkward. We both try to say something to lighten the mood, both of our heads turning to face the other and causing our eyes to lock. I could feel my heartbeat hasten as I stare deep into her hazel irises, my heartbeat loud enough such that anyone around me could probably hear it. My mind blanks as I begin to lean in unconsciously, my eyes gently closing as I move in closer and closer to my girlfriend’s face. I could feel her body warmth slowly getting closer, her warm breath tickling my skin as it gently brushes against my lips. My mind slowly blanks as my body anticipates a feeling on my lips, my heart and body now extremely sensitive to touch.

“EMILY!” A booming voice snaps me out of my trance, my eyelids exploding open as I once again register the sight of my beautiful girlfriend’s face in my brain. The two of us stare into each other’s eyes once more, a deep blush on both of our faces as neither of us knew what we had almost done. Our eyes averted from the other’s as we separate, the air between us even more tense than it had just been. “COME HERE NOW!”

“I g-gotta go…” Emily stutters as she stiffly turns to face me, my own body doing the same as we both give each other an awkward wave goodbye.

“S-See you tomorrow then!” I exclaim with an unnaturally loud voice as I wave at her fleeting figure, the young woman’s eyes constantly dashing between me and her father, her blush deeper than ever before. I continue to wave until her figure has completely disappeared into her home, her father’s death stare making me freeze in place and unable to move anything but my right hand and my facial expressions.

“Don’t you dare.” Emily’s father glares as he shuts the door in my face, my body jumping at the sudden noise as it begins to thaw out of its frozen state.

“Nice…” I sigh as I immediately feel the weight lift off my shoulders, the regret from both almost losing myself in the moment and not kissing Emily sooner mixing inside me to form a weird pool of contrasting regrets, although the feeling of pure terror easily drowns all of that out. “What am I gonna say to her tomorrow…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Emily… Emily…” I call out my girlfriend’s name as I imagine the scene that we had parted with, a scene that would have happened if her father didn’t show up right when he did. I sink into my soft mattress as I get comfortable, my lower body completely nude and my hand already working. Using what I had read on the internet and my own imagination, I imagined a soft sensation pressing against my lips as her hair tickled the side of my face. The feeling of her soft lips would only be the beginning; her soft tongue would then make its grand appearance as it requests entry into my mouth. I would, of course, oblige as her tongue slowly slides past my lips, my tongue meeting hers as we intertwine and stroke each other. Our kiss would have led to another one as the feelings that bloomed inside our hearts pushed us on for more. 

‘Hey… Do you wanna come to my room… to continue…?’ Emily would have said as I awkwardly nodded, my heart beating rapidly as she leads me up the stairs of her home to the second floor, her feet stopping abruptly the minute we approached her bedroom door. ‘It’s a little messy in there… and it may not be the most girly room you would ever see…’ Emily would shyly hesitate the minute the emotions from our kiss had begun to die down, but I would pull her close and reignite that spark once again. Our kiss would then lead us into her room, where we would tumble onto her bed and let our emotions run wild. My hands would then begin to reach under her clothes, one thing leading to another….

“Emily… I’m getting close…” I begin to moan louder as my hand begins to speed up, the sound of my lubricated skin stroking my throbbing shaft getting louder and louder as the pleasure reaches its climax. My imagination, as well, runs wild. I begin to picture Emily’s face contorted with pleasure as I plunge myself deep into her, her moans urging me on as we both approach closer and closer to our mutual orgasm. “Emily… Emily… EMILY!”

“Yes?” My girlfriend’s sudden voice shocks me out of my impending orgasm, the built up pleasure and orgasm quickly dying as my heart beats insanely quick, both from the short exercise I had been doing by myself and from the fear of what was at my window. “Did you call?”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” I scream as I quickly cover myself with my blanket, my throbbing erection, still erect, clearly visible from the outside in the form of a tall tent. “SINCE WHEN WERE YOU STANDING THERE?!” I question as Emily lets herself in through the window, the young woman smiling as she enters my room as if nothing was amiss.

“I think it was somewhere around ‘Emily~ Oh~ Emily~ I love you~ I love how wet your pussy is~ I’m gonna cum inside you~ I’m CUMM-‘”

“I DID NOT SAY THAT MUCH!” I quickly cut her off as her teasing gets too far. Emily smiles as she recovers from her imitation, her cheeks blushing ever so slightly as she approaches the side of my bed. I back up into a sitting position out of guilt, my hands covering my erection as best as it could as my back presses against my headboard, my body still reacting to both my solo time earlier and the sound of her moans when she teased me. I used every method known to mankind’s male population as I attempt to hide my hard cock; ranging from the simple blanket cover to the more intricate slip between the thighs, as the young woman continues to inch closer to me. “What?” I nonchalantly remark as Emily stops her approach, her face extremely close to mine as she places her arms onto my bed, beside my upright body.

“I wouldn’t mind doing that for you, you know?” Emily whispers as she leans in close to my ear, the feeling of her breath and the implication of what she says making my body want to pounce on her then and there, but my girlfriend quickly pushes herself away before I could manage to do that. “But, for now, let’s go to the mountains!”

“Eh?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So… Who was it that wanted to come to the mountains again…?” I tease as I look down at Emily from the top of the slope, the young woman lagging behind as her breathing becomes ragged. Maybe it was petty revenge for what she had done to me earlier, or maybe I just had a sadistic side to me, but teasing my girlfriend like this felt interesting in a good way.

“Shut… Up…” Emily remarks between breaths as she gives me the death glare, the young woman completely halting as her energy dissipates. I sigh as I begin to walk back down the slope to where my weakened girlfriend was taking a breather, my arms wrapping themselves behind her back as I prop her up with my shoulder as support, her slender arms wrapping themselves around mine in turn. “I don’t… need your… help…”

“You do if you want to get this done with before your father wakes up in the morning.” I state matter-of-factly as I begin to walk forwards, although that one additional step seems to be all it took for Emily to erupt into another coughing fit. I immediately lower my girlfriend to the ground as I stroke her back the second time that day, my gentle presence helping to soothe the young woman’s pain, or so I’ve been told, and making the entire process easier for her. “You probably shouldn’t be climbing the mountains with your health like that…”

“I want to though…” Emily replies as soon as her coughing dies down, her eyes, although weakened, still containing that glimmer of hope and energy she had at the foot of the mountain. “I could climb this mountain easily… when we were kids…”

“That was like 10 years ago. You’ve been indoors most of the time since then so it’s no wonder your stamina has dwindled.” I state the truth as I point out the obvious, but Emily wasn’t taking it. Pushing herself back onto her feet, the young woman once again begins her ascent up the mountain, although this time at a pace akin to a snail’s crawl. “Oh, for crying out loud…” I sigh as I quickly position myself in front of the young woman and crouched down, signalling for her to get on my back. “Why do you even want to go up the mountain at this time of night?”

“Thanks…” Emily smiles as she accepts my offer, her legs slipping into the space between my arms and body as her chest presses against my back. I could feel her soft and supple breasts expand sideways as they are squashed between us, the sensation causing my brain to signal to my member that it was time to awaken. I try to contain my arousal as Emily leans over and places her chin on my shoulder blade, her lips now directly beside my ear as she whispers. “I just want to show you something… something that can’t wait…”

“If you say so…” I ignore my body’s cry for pleasure, especially after the blue balls Emily had left me with earlier, and press on up the mountain, the strength that my girlfriend had put in to show me something strengthening my resolve and clearing my doubts. “But tell me if you can’t go on any longer ok? I don’t want anything to happen to you while we’re up there.”

“Ok…” Emily quietly mumbles as she relaxes her body onto mine, her grumbling about how she could walk by herself soon turning into a gentle snooze as she falls asleep.

“Well… I guess I’ll just climb onto the clearing near the top… Hopefully my own legs don’t give out by then…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Emily asks as she twirls around in the middle of the large clearing, the colourful flowery fields illuminated by the night sky. “This is what I wanted you to see.”

“The… flowers?” I reply between pants as I continue to stare at the ground, my energy levels practically zero as I try to catch my breath. I knew I was pushing myself by carrying her all the way up the mountain, but I didn’t expect her sleeping posture to be so bad. It was as if I was carrying a wounded baby gorilla from its mother, Emily’s trashing in her sleep nothing to scoff at. I almost dropped her a good seven times throughout the climb, and three of them I wished I did, though I bet she didn’t even realise she was this close to a bruised bottom judging by how energetic she is.

“No silly…” Emily giggles as she approaches me, her soft hands pressed gently against my cheeks as she guides my eyes upwards. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, unsure of what I was being made to look at, but it was soon replaced by a wide eyed expression of pure awe. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“What is this…”I could only mumble those three words as my body naturally regains its composure, my legs suddenly feeling much better as I stand back upright with my head facing the sky. I stare across the night sky as each and every dot astounded me, the differently lit shards of white in the darkness attracting my every attention, clouds of white brightened by the moonlight causing the night sky to feel like a work of art.

“It’s a special night, a night where the light down at the malls and the station nearby are turned off for maintenance.” Emily explains as she places her head on my shoulder, her head tilted to watch the sky with me. “The light pollution is gone and we get this beautiful view.”

“It’s definitely beautiful…”I feel the words come naturally out of my mouth as my subconscious takes control of my body, the sight of the starry night sky dominating full use of my conscious mind. It was thus unplanned for me to say what I was about to say, my brain only realising what it had let through my filters after I had said it. “But I still think you are the most beautiful one here…”

I turn to face my girlfriend as those words escape my lips, a deep red blush forming on my cheeks as I realise what I had just done. I was about to reply with a self-protecting follow-up, but the silence and the blush on my girlfriend’s face, a cherry pink due to the faint moonlight, made me think otherwise.

“Hey… Robbie…” Emily softly calls my name as she turns to face away from me, her back suddenly seeming very small. “You know what I said earlier… about me not minding doing those things for you?” Emily asks, my mind processing for a millisecond before realising what she meant, the blood rushing to both my cheeks and my nether regions. “I wasn’t lying you know…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure about this?” I ask as I feel my conscience telling me to stop, the innocent and pure part of me screaming to not push past the self-imposed line I had drawn. Our position was already too much for me to handle, my girlfriend on my lap with our gazes given solely to each other. I stare into Emily’s soul through her eyes, her determination clearly wavering. “We don’t have to rush this…”

“No.” Emily says firmly as she finds her courage, her eyes telling me she has made up her mind. “There’s not a better place for me to give my first time to you… there’s no better time anyways.”

“Are you sure? Are you really really sure?” I ask again, my own heart the one that was truly unsure. “I want to cherish what we have and build upon our relationship, I want to make sure I cherish you and-“ Emily’s lips cut me off as she forces a kiss onto me, her tongue requesting entry.

I freeze for a moment as I feel a sudden heat flow through my body, the feeling of her velvety lips pressing against my own rough and dried pair causing a storm to build within me. My subconscious takes the wheel, my instincts pushing through as I embrace my girlfriend in a tight hug, my lips parting as I allow her in. It wouldn’t be nice if I were to simply accept her gift without giving one in return, my own tongue meeting hers as we fight for dominance.

Emily pulls back, her tongue probably tired after fighting, and I take this as an opportunity for a counter-attack. I pursue my target with fervour, my tongue breaking past the once strong fortress of her lips as I slide my way through her closing gates. I grab onto her with a strong twirl, our tongue intertwining as we exchange blows in the new arena. Emily gasps as she feels herself losing, the young woman deciding to submit to a last resort as she wraps her arms around my neck and pushes herself closer to my body, her tongue giving one last ditch effort by pushing my own warrior back into his home.

I, however, refused to back down, our tongues now giving their all for one final battle to decide the one true winner, our tips prodding at each other whilst stray blows occasionally brushes against the roof, the two rows of teeth and the sides of the mouth, every lick and every prod fanning the flames of our love and lust.

Emily begins to struggle as our battle begins to die, the need for air surpassing the burning desire we have for each other, my victory an easy feat if not for our current positioning. In her attempt to boost her offensive power, Emily had pressed her lower body dangerously close to my now throbbing erection, every small shift in her position causing a powerful shock to be sent to my brain. I, however, use this as fuel for my attack, my lust soon overtaking as I go in for the kill.

Emily’s eyes bursts open as she feels my tongue completely overpower hers, my nimble muscle wrapping around her own as the tip of my tongue brushes against every single spot in her mouth. She moans into my lips as she leaves herself in my hands, my sure-kill technique giving results as I finish her off with one last push, our tongues separating as she accepts her defeat.

“Where did you…” Emily begins before stopping to catch her breath, a thin trail of saliva illuminated by the moonlight connecting us together. “Learn how to do that…”

“I don’t know…” I reply, my own pants causing me to pause, my victory something I never would have expected. “It just kinda happened…”

“Well… Don’t stop!” Emily exclaims as she moves in for round two, our tongues battling for a second time as her sudden launch forward causes the two of us to fall onto the soft grass, my girlfriend lying atop of my chest as my back is cooled by the ground. We embrace each other as we fight once more, except this time the battle lasted for about half as long due to our already exhausted warriors.

“Touch me…” Emily demands between kisses as she guides my hands onto her chest, a hard nub prodding my palms as I suddenly realise she wasn’t wearing a bra. The sudden revelation sparks yet another flame within me and my lust guides my fingers to attempt magic. Even with my inexperience, I try my best at pleasuring my girlfriend, my brain attempting to recall all the porn I had watched in my life as I press my fingers into her soft breast.

Ah…

It’s so soft…

“Don’t stop there… Squeeze them, play with them… Don’t just hold them…” My girlfriend orders as I snap out of my softness-induced daze, my hands now fired up as they begin to squeeze, grope and mould their shape into my liking. My thumbs, however, were more interested in another part of her, her hard nubs attracting their attention as they begin to brush over her clothes were the target had protruded through, every touch causing their owner to moan and twitch in pleasure.

“It’s not fair if you’re doing all the work…” Emily suddenly giggles as she separates from me, a coy smile on her lips as she pulls herself away from my outstretched hands. I could only stare, bewildered by the rapid turning of events, as the young woman crawls down to my legs, her head meeting my other one. “It looks like someone over here wants a little action too…” Emily teases as she brushes her fingertips over the peak of the tent that had formed in my pants, her touch causing the excited member to twitch in pleasure. “It looks like he wants some loving as well…”I could only stare in disbelief as Emily frees my cock from my pants, the sight I was seeing something I had thought I would only see in my dreams.

“Does he want some touching?” Emily teases as she wraps her soft fingers around the shaft of my member, her gentle stroking that followed suit almost torturous. I gasped in pleasure as her fingertips move from my shaft to the glans, her soft touch only tickling me for a second before it retreats back, the cycle of shaft to glans repeating for a few moments.

“Or maybe…” Emily looks me in the eye before doing something outrageous, her tongue pushing past her lips as they give my head a light lick. “It wants something a little more…” Emily teases before giving light pecks onto my member, her fingers continuing their torture all the while. I could feel my member twitching with every kiss, the desire to cum building quickly.

“I think…” I moan as I feel the pressure building in my balls, Emily’s gentle yet torturous treatment creating results after only a few moments. “I’m going to cum soon…”

“That’s not good…” Emily gasps in shock as she removes her fingers from my member, her sudden stop causing the pressure to build even further and creating an almost painful sensation. “We wouldn’t want to waste any of your precious cream do we?” Emily smiles as she slowly crawls back up my body, her weight pressing against me through her palms. The young woman stops as she reaches my shoulders, her eyes looking into mine as a warmth wetness presses against the head of my cock.

“Wait… Is that…” I ask as Emily smiles, the warmth suddenly enveloping my glans as it slowly sinks down my shaft, the tight and warm embrace continuing to take me until her hips press against my groin.

“I bet you didn’t realise I removed my clothes earlier…You were so engrossed in your dick’s pleasure… It was kinda cute…” Emily giggles as she begins to move, her gentle riding slowly but surely reigniting the fire in my loins as the pressure engine starts once more.

It was the most insane feeling I had ever felt in my life, her gentle warmth and the motions of her hips stimulating my cock like I could never have. I had attempted to create various toys in the past using cornstarch and silicon gloves, but nothing would have ever compared to this. It was like I was being embraced tightly from all angles, her movements in any and all directions affecting little on how much of my cock was being caressed by her walls.

“Does that… Feel good Robbie…” Emily moans as she relaxes her weight onto my chest, her hands helping to balance her as she continues to rock her hips against my groin. I try to respond but the constant waves of pleasure prevent anything from moans and groans to escape my lips. “I think that means a yes…” Emily giggles as she stops attempting conversation, her own pleasure now her main focus.

“Emily… I’m getting close…” I groan as I feel the pressure build to a level that couldn’t be held back by willpower any longer. I attempt to push her off so that we don’t make a mistake we would end up regretting, but my hands only lock back on to her dangling breasts behind her loose fitting shirt. The softness once again distracts me, my brain shutting down for a moment as pure pleasure takes over. Literally anything could trigger my orgasm at the moment, and it wasn’t long before it did.

“Cum… Inside me…” Emily moans out loud as her words act as the red button in my brain’s control room, her signal all it took for the built up pressure to release itself into her warmth. I could feel the all too familiar sensation of my cum rushing out from my balls, although this time the amount felt like it was double, or even triple, of its usual amount. It felt like my cock was expanding outwards whilst Emily’s walls push me back in, the strange sensation creating a pleasure that I had never felt before.

I groan loudly as I unload into Emily, the built up pressure from over an hour ago very willingly relieving itself as I pump my white cream into Emily’s waiting slit. As soon as the first shot leaves my body, Emily’s weight suddenly presses against my chest, the young woman’s strength dissipating into our connection.

“I… think I’m… cumming!” Emily moans between pants as her walls suddenly began to contract around me, her folds pulling me deeper into her body as the new sensation encourages more shots of white from my happy to oblige cock. My own breaths soon begin to synchronize with hers as my energy rushes to my nethers, my head blanking for a moment as I finish.

“That was… something…” Emily laughs between pants as she gently pushes herself off of my body, our faces inches apart as she pauses her ascent. Our gazes meet once more as she leans in for an afterglow kiss, my arms reaching around her back as I pull her in closer. Emily barely resists as she relaxes atop of my body once more, the feeling of her soft breasts behind the fabric of her shirt causing another rush of blood. “Looks like it wasn’t enough…” Emily smirks as she slowly starts another round, her rocking on my still sensitive dick enough to make me want to come again.

“Let me lead this time.” I request as I pick her up and reverse our positions, Emily now on her back as I lean over her. I place my hand under her head as I rest my weight onto her soft body, my forearms propping me up ever so slightly such that not my entire body weight was pressing down on her, less she suffocate. I resume our kiss as I forcefully press my lips against hers, our tongues dancing together as my hips begin to piston.

“Our naughty places… are making… such a dirty noise…” Emily jokes into our kiss as my ears take notice of the slopping wet sounds we were making. It was most likely a combination of cum and her natural wetness, each and every thrust that my hips were making producing an extremely wet, an extremely naughty and an extremely arousing sound.

“I don’t think… I’m going to last much longer…” I apologise as my already sensitive cock receives an even greater pleasure, the thrusting movement much more pleasurable for a guy than a girl’s preferred rocking movement.

“It’s alright… Give me everything…” Emily smiles as she wraps her arms around my neck, her tongue requesting entry yet again as we make out one more time. I groan into her lips as the rush from my balls resounds through my body, my mind blanking for a moment as the remnants from earlier finally reach their goal, the last few drops of cum making their way deep into Emily’s pussy.

“I love you…” I confess as I feel my strength leave my body, my arm helping to guide my body to the side as I fall onto my back beside Emily, our bodies separating as my now shrinking cock slips out of the young woman.

“I love you too…” Emily smiles as she kisses me on the cheek, her soft show of affection leading me to return one as well, our true afterglow kiss lasting for a few short moments.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So… when is it…” I ask, my eyes glued onto my girlfriend as she cleans herself up, a wet tissue in hand as she cleans the mess we had made. Emily stares at me in shock as her lips part ever so slightly, the young woman clearly shocked as to why I knew something I shouldn’t have, before stretching into a weak smile, sadness evident.

“I guess I couldn’t hide it from you after all…” Emily lets out a soft laugh as she falls back onto my stomach, my body still undressed as it rests on the cold dirt. The young woman takes a deep breath, her thoughts collecting as she holds the air deep inside her lungs. With a strong exhale, Emily turns to face me, her upturned eyes cuter than I had ever dreamed. “Tomorrow.”

“So soon?” I gasp in shock as I instinctively rise to a sitting position, Emily’s head sliding down my abdomen and onto my lap where my flaccid cock rested, her hair ticking ever so slightly. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I didn’t want you to worry… The doctor said I only had a low chance of success anyways…” Emily sits up as she turns to face me, her weak smile become weaker as worry fills her expression. “I didn’t want the last memory we had to be one of sadness and parting. That’s why I brought you here.” Emily explains as she rises to her feet, some leftover cum trickling down her leg as she walks over to the middle of the clearing, the moonlight illuminating her body as her sweat glimmered under its pale blue brilliance.

“Why here? Couldn’t we have done it where your condition wouldn’t get worse?” I question as I chase after her, my eyes remaining glued onto her figure as my own worry began to peak, my girlfriend’s actions a complete mystery to me. “What if the success rate dropped because you exerted yourself getting up here?”

“That doesn’t matter. I wanted you to see this just in case I couldn’t win.” Emily’s smile grows ever so slightly stronger as her gaze guides me to the stars above, the beauty of the night sky dotted with the bright white spots definitely amazing but there was no way it would be any more important than…

My thoughts cut off as the night sky greets me properly this time, the clouds of white no longer around as the true night sky welcomes me into its embrace.

“What…” I stupidly mutter as the sight of each and every star is completely overshadowed by the brilliance of a light purple, almost white, streak stretching across the night sky, the beauty right now something I had never experienced before in my life.

“This is what I wanted you to see, the Milky Way in all of its brilliance.” Emily’s smile becomes as wide and as beautiful as it could ever be as the sight of my smiling girlfriend under the beautiful night sky etches itself into my mind forever, the picture in my head clearer than anything else that I had ever seen. “Say… when you feel lonely…” Emily continues as she turns away from me, her arms stretching themselves out as if she was a bird ready to fly into the unknown. “Promise me you’ll look for me in this beauty…”

“What are you-” I stop myself as I realize what she meant, my fists clenching so hard my nails began to draw blood from the skin on my palms. A tear trickled down my cheek as I returned her smile with one of my own, my face probably contorted into a mess as I play along with her plan. “Sure… I’ll look out for you forever, even when you can’t find me, I’ll always be looking at you…”

“Thanks Robbie…

I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like this story, its my first one after not writing for a long time so I'm not too confident in my writing ability. I wanted to write a story where the ending wasn't exactly too fairy tale like and this was the first thing that came to mine. I attempted foreshadowing to show her sickness but I think it didn't really come out that well, I feel that it was either too obvious at some parts or was completely off in others. Anyways, I've been slowly working on this work for a couple months now and hopefully it became something that you, the reader, at least had some joy from reading it.


End file.
